


high school confidential

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A group of two people, Gen, Study Group, mentions of Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Kevin and Josie study for the SAT





	high school confidential

Living in a 'full’ house was something that Josie was still adjusting to.

Her mother deciding that she should move out of the Five Seasons after what happened was a relief. 

There's not many people in this town she'd be keen on living under the same roof as but she got along with Kevin well enough and Tom was making an effort which was more than she could say about another person.

“Are any of these words even going to be on the test?”

Kevin shrugs, leaning forward to pluck another index card from the deck, reading the word off the paper, “Stringent.”

Josie tapped her nails against her legs, trying to remember what that word meant, “Um, tough–inflexible. Adjective.”

“Correct.”

Josie nods then reaches forward and does the same, “Meretricious?”

“I know that one. Phony, flashy. Adjective.”

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” Josie raised her voice dramatically, holding the car into the air.

They continued like that for three more hours until they ran out her brain felt like it was going to explode.

“What's the definition of _ugh_?” Kevin flopped backwards, letting the card fall from his hands.

“Ugh isn't a word.”

Josie gathers the cards up and places them to the side. She stands up and stretches with a groan.

“We should practice writing our essays again,” she suggests, glancing down at him.

They could get her mom to look over them once they were done.

“I need a break.”

“Yeah. I do too.”

“Let's watch a movie.”

Josie shrugged, settling on the couch, “What movie?”

“How about,” Kevin drags the words out as he scrolls through the many Netflix movies before settling on something worth watching, “this one?”

Josie turns to him, brows arched, “Heathers?”

“It's a good movie.”

“It's old.”

“Vintage.”

Josie rolls her eyes, facing forward again, “Whatever. Just press play.”


End file.
